


The Prettiest Angel in the Land

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [163]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Lucifer, Dean Says Yes, Dean the Manly Man, Gen, M/M, Sam's Bitchface, Sleepovers, To Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam and Castiel have a sleepover, Lucifer wants to be the prettiest angel around, Dean is terrible at braiding hair, and it falls to Michael to restore peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prettiest Angel in the Land

“Saaaaaaaam,” Dean whines loudly and obnoxiously for the hundredth time that night. “ _Saaam_.”

 

Sam gives him a Bitchface of Epic Proportions before turning back to the task at hand. Namely, touching Dean’s angel in _all_ kinds of inappropriate places and turning him into a girl through some sort of pinkish magic; Dean isn’t sure, because he can’t bear to look for more than a few seconds at a time.

 

“He’s _my_ angel, Sammy,” Dean growls when Sam picks up a different instrument of torture.

 

“If he’s your angel, why didn’t _you_ want to put bows in his hair?” Sam asks testily as he adjusts one of the pastel blue hair bows before adding a bright violet one.

 

Dean makes a wretched noise at the sight of his beautiful, manly angel reduced to little more than a doll for his girly brother. “No way. I’m not emasculating him like that.”

 

A (adorable) Smitey Face of Truly Epic Proportions flits across Castiel’s face. “May I remind you that I _asked_ to have bows put in my hair? I am quite fond of the style, as you well know, and the only reason your brother decided to assist me is because he pitied me after hearing your rejection of my proposal to bond over hair styling.” The (adorable) Smitey Face is quickly replaced by an (even more adorable) Pouty Face.

 

“Cas-”

 

Castiel interrupts with a haughty snort. “Leave us. Your brother and I are going to have a sleepover and braid each other’s hair,” he announces regally.

 

***

 

Five hours later, Dean finds himself with a lapful of bouncy Lucifer. “Dean, Dean, Dean!” He squeaks, limbs flailing wildly as he squirms and wiggles and giggles.

 

“Luce, calm down,” he laughs, spirits lifting at the sight of Lucifer’s joy. “What’s up, angel?”

 

Lucifer flips his hair dramatically. “Can you braid my hair?” He asks with such a stupidly hopeful look that Dean feels what’s let of his manliness quiver and flutter away on a little happy unicorn with glittery eyes and a rainbow for a tail.

 

Dean wants to say, ‘I’m sorry, Luce; I don’t know how to braid hair,’ or maybe, ‘I can stay with you while Sammy does your hair,’ but there’s something in the way that Lucifer looks at him that makes him completely and utterly unable to say anything approaching ‘no.’ “Of course,” he says instead, already regretting it. “I’m going to make you the prettiest angel around.”

 

***

 

It should probably go without saying that Lucifer did not end up being the ‘prettiest angel around.’ In fact, when Dean nervously handed him a mirror, he started to wail and dove under the couch, whimpering something about how he was “the ugliest angel ever to have lived!” and how “not even Mika is gonna wanna be with me now!”

 

Said Mika quickly showed up to assuage his baby brother’s fears, coaxing Lucifer out from under the couch with the promise of cuddles and cookies and pulling him onto his lap before proceeding to fix Lucifer’s silky hair tangle by tangle. It didn’t take long, but with Luka pinning him in place with a glare that could melt paint, Dean got the distinct impression that it took about two centuries too long.

 

Michael then put Lucifer’s golden hair into two long, beautiful braids complete with sparkly ribbons and colorful feathers and two adorable hair bows. Only then was it safe to say that he was the prettiest angel around, and peace and love and joy were once more restored to the Kingdom of the Bunker and its four princes and three consorts. 


End file.
